In medical care, laboratories and in the pharmaceutical industry, disinfection is an important activity to prevent the spread of infection and bacterial growth. There are today a large number of different disinfection apparatus, which are adapted to be installed, for instance, in hospital wards for disinfection of health care objects, surgery equipment, vessels, instrument containers, hospital beds, trolleys, wheelchairs, animal cages, machine parts in nursing applications and other bulky objects.
One type of disinfection apparatus is provided with what is referred to as a walk-in chamber, which is large enough for an individual to enter and/or large enough for a trolley/cart or other equipment to be inserted. As a rule, such a disinfection apparatus comprises a disinfection chamber, into which nozzles open for supplying disinfection fluid. The nozzles are usually connected via a pump to a separate water tank which is supplied from a public water system. It is common for said nozzles of existing disinfection chambers to be arranged on propeller-like arms which are rotated in operation. Such propeller-like arms can be an obstacle to the operator, especially when the arms are mounted at the bottom of the disinfection chamber. In other alternative designs of disinfection apparatus, disinfection nozzles are arranged on what is referred to as a ramp which performs a horizontal or vertical linear motion to distribute disinfecting fluid in the disinfection chamber.
There are, however, a number of drawbacks of prior-art technique as described above, for instance the rotary or linear motion can be prevented by objects that are to be disinfected and by mistake obstruct the moving device. Moreover, nozzles and movable arms/beams can be difficult to dismount when replacing components, in cleaning, in maintenance or in repair works. Other problems of prior-art technique may involve the performance of effective cleaning of the objects in the disinfection chamber, since the objects are only cleaned for a short period of time in the same place. This requires time-consuming cleaning programmes for a satisfactory disinfection result.
To enable quick and acceptable disinfection, it is desirable to provide an adequate spray pattern in the disinfection chamber. It is further desirable to be able to reduce the number of machine components of the disinfection apparatus while maintaining its desired disinfecting function.
Finally it is advantageous to provide a robust, cost-effective and reliable high Quality disinfection apparatus.